


Wet Dreams and Bad Ideas

by Junebug1312



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Degradation, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: What really happened on the tour bus ;)





	Wet Dreams and Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Amy and Mark were never in a relationship and the bus driver and other characters that would normally be in the story are irrelevant so I just didn't include them.

Being twenty-one sucks. At least that's what Ethan thinks in this moment. Or maybe being twenty one and being on a tour bus with his friends sucks. Obviously, he didn’t think so at first he was extremely excited, weeks of being able to see his friends every day and perform with them! It was literally his dream, and he loved all of them. Amy, Katheryn, Tyler, Bob, Wade and Mark, they were all his good friends. But being twenty one didn’t come into his head when he signed up for this road trip. Being twenty one means ending up in Marks bed, hard and embarrassed. Now that sounds like something that a (cough cough) is normal if two adults want to have sex. But that is not why this happened, no really this all started with Truth or Dare.

* * *

 

  
“Ethan come on just tell us!” Tyler slurred, leaning his head back and swaying.

Ethan’s face blossomed red, he didn’t really want to tell any of them, but what choice did he have? He didn’t want them to think he was some prude but he also didn’t want to embarrass himself.

“Guys! Its embarrassing” Ethan whined, pushing his face into his hands.

Ethan didn’t even know whose idea it was to play Truth or Dare, probably Marks. They were all sat in a circle in the back bedroom of the tour bus, sharing a bottle of brandy. Every time you didn’t want to answer a question, you had to drink. Amy, Katheryn, and Tyler had drunk multiple times making them very tipsy while Ethan had only drunk once and Mark hadn’t had any at all. Bob and Wade had decided to go to bed early not wanting to deal with there ‘childish games’.

“Come on dude, we all have them it’s not a big deal” Mark grinned, which didn’t comfort Ethan in the slightest.

Ethan was sure Mark would find some way to use this against him in the future, or at least never let him forget about it. Amy and Katheryn were swaying just like Tyler, they didn’t seem to be paying much attention anyway but they weren’t really who Ethan was worried about. Tyler and Mark will bring it up anytime he says anything related to it, and he’s not sure he can live with that. Ethan calculated the pros and cons in his head but finally realized that drinking would result in him being more eager to share his dirty little secrets, he always was a lightweight.

“Fine” Ethan stated and cleared his throat nervously.

When Ethan did that, everyone perked up which did not help his confidence. But he persisted, he just had to get it out fast and then it would be over with and he could ask Mark something equally as embarrassing.

“Well, I guess,” Ethan gulped feeling his face become even warmer “my hottest wet dream was getting blown in-in,” he stopped feeling his stomach hurt with mortification.

“Go on” Tyler had an evil glint in his eye, one that can only be described as pure mischievousness.

Ethan scowled and tried to calm his shaky breath. He looked over at Mark who looked semi concerned for him, while also looking devious as well. Mark probably just thought Ethan was going to cry or something, Ethan didn’t want to be seen as a baby he just hated telling everyone things like this. Ethan was supposed to be an innocent blue boy not some dirty minded pervert.

“I was getting blown in a movie theatre ok!” Ethan blurted out, warmth radiating off his face.

Everyone's eyes widened around the circle, even Tyler and Mark were surprised.

“Wow,” Mark said breathily “Who knew your subconscious was so dirty”

Ethan knew he was joking but it didn’t make him feel any better. The group all laughed though, making Ethan feel the tiniest bit less scared. He knew wet dreams were a normal thing, every guy got them. But Ethan was more humiliated by it because ever since turning twenty-one he was basically getting them every night, and either would wake up in the morning hard or having already messed his pants. Maybe it was because he hadn’t been with anyone for a year since he started crushing on Mark, or maybe it is because God hates him anyhow It wasn’t pleasant to deal with, sure the dreams were fine and sometimes even fun to have but he didn’t know how it would tide over on the tour bus with his friends.

“Ok let’s move on! Mark truth or dare” Ethan interrupted over the loud chattering that had taken place after his confession.

Mark rolled his eyes, clearly not thinking Ethan would do anything bad to him. Ethan had been playing very nice this game but after that question, he was reconsidering his whole ‘kind and considerate’ act.

“Truth” Mark stated, looking cocky from just his one worded answer.

Ethan did have to admit Mark was very good at Truth or Dare. He would pretty much answer anything, no one had gotten him to take a drink yet. It was everyone's mission to get Mark to finally chicken out but it seemed Mark just had no shame.

Ethan spent a while tapping his finger against his chin deep in thought until an idea struck him that was too good to pass up. There was no lying in this game obviously, everyone had been friends long enough to know when one of us was. The tips of Marks ears turned pink, Tyler’s eye twitched, etc. So even if this was a bad question to ask, one that Mark might not even have an answer too, he couldn’t bring himself to think of another one.

“Mark, who here have you fantasied about?” Ethan asked, staring directly into his eyes.

Marks smile diminished and his eyes slanted, looking betrayed. Ethan shrugged his shoulders and grinned, Mark was definitely not happy.

“I haven’t fantasied about anyone,” Mark told us, still appearing confident.

So Ethan almost believed him, but Ethan knew a sure way to actually believe him was to look at his ears. Ethan nodded, as if Mark was off the hook but slowly shifted his eyes to Marks ears. And like a sunset setting, a light dusty rose color was forming on the tips of Marks ears.

“Your lying!” Amy exclaimed, clearly seeing the same thing Ethan did.

Mark looked scandalized, not expecting to be called out.

“N-no I’m not!” Mark responded, his calm facade falling apart.

“Yes, you are! We can see your ears, Mark, we told you they turn red when you lie!” Tyler added, the glint coming back into his eyes.

Mark blinked rapidly and broke eye contact with the group. Ethan could see Mark trying to find an explanation but he knew Mark would have none. Eventually, Mark just looked up at us and groaned.

“Fuck why do I have a weird lying thing, this is bullshit!” Mark exclaimed and ran a hand through his hair.

The rest of the group smirked and awaited his answer, knowing it had to be coming soon, but Mark did something that sent gasps flying around the circle. He picked up the bottle.

“Fuck you Ethan” Mark spat, not as angry as he was trying to appear.

He looked down at the bottle hesitantly and with an irritated sigh he brought it to his lips and took a swig of it.

The group shifted their eyes from Ethan to Mark and then back to Ethan.

“Dude,” Tyler started, shock apparent on his face “You broke him”

Upon hearing this Mark yanked the bottle away from his mouth and nudged Tyler.

“He did not break me, I just felt sorry for you losers since your all so drunk!” Mark explained, but everyone could hear the cracks of defeat edging into his excuse.

Ethan smiled triumphantly, not expecting that the little adorable boy would ever be able to crack Mark. But there was still a fact that was not leaving his head, Mark had fantasized about someone in the group, and he obviously did not want them to know.

After a few more rounds of drinking and secret telling, the gang decided to head to bed. Amy and Kathryn were giggling at everything everyone said and Tyler refused to talk about his latest confession to everyone. Amy and Katheryn were staying in the big bedroom, so everyone else got kicked out. Ethan, Mark, Tyler, Bob, and Wade were staying in the main area of the bus. Something cool about the tour bus is that the seating at the front pulled out into a small bed, Wade called it when they first got here. Mark, Tyler, Ethan, and Bob were all forced into this sort of bunk bed arrangement. It was not comfortable and basically felt like they were all in coffins.

“Goodnight guys” Ethan whispered as he got into the lower compartment of the beds, while Tyler climbed on the top.

Everyone mumbled there goodnights, while Bob happily snored above Mark on the other side. Ethan pulled the blankets up and realized he was a lot more tired then he originally thought, he guessed sharing a bunch of humiliating things about your personal life does that to you. As Ethan tucked the sheets around him, he smiled at how close his group of friends are, and how much he likes every one of them.

_A hand gripped tightly in Ethan’s hair, sending chills through Ethan’s body._

_“Your so hot” the mysterious voice growled as he kept gripping Ethan’s hair. Ethan moaned at the stranger's tone, enjoying the deepness of it. Ethan could tell it was a man's voice, he had heard it somewhere before._

_Ethan looked around not realizing that they were in his house, on his bed. The figure on top of him took his hand from Ethan’s hair and grabbed Ethan’s waist. Without warning he started to grind against Ethan, making Ethan choke back moans. As moans flew from the figure above him, the cloudiness around his identity was gone and Ethan wasn’t surprised to see Mark rubbing against him._

_“Fuck Mark!” Ethan groaned_

_Mark’s signature smile appeared on his face, as he bit his lip. Marks moves became more sporadic, leaving Ethan breathless and lightheaded._

_“M-Mark I’m close” Ethan called out, and Mark started to move faster._

_“Mark!”_

Ethan’s eyes snapped open, as he landed on the cold hard floor. His vision was hazy, and his brain was jumbled. What had just happened, wasn’t he with Mark? The name echoed in his head, and the memories of skin touching skin infiltrated his thoughts. Ethan took in his current surroundings and realized that he was on the ground of the tour bus, not getting grinded on. A groan slipped out of Ethan’s mouth as the pain from the cold ground started to send aches throughout his body.

“E-Ethan, what are you doing?” Mark’s voice came out of nowhere sending Ethan jolting upwards from the floor in fear.

Ethan turned his head, only to be faced with a just woken up Mark sitting up in his bed.

“I heard you calling my name, is something wrong?” Mark yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

Ethan shook his head nonchalantly, embarrassment pouring over his skin. He could barely focus since Mark’s olive toned skin was on display, he didn’t know Mark didn’t wear a shirt to bed. He also didn’t know he was vocal while sleeping, what had Mark heard?

Mark tilted his head and scanned his eyes down Ethan’s body before stopping suddenly. A light blush dusted over his face and he raised an eyebrow at Ethan.

“Um, Ethan I think you have a problem” Mark slowly told Ethan,

Ethan squinted, not understanding until Mark pointed, still avoiding eye contact. Ethan looked down and in a split second was covering himself. He was fucking hard.

Ethan’s eyes widened in shock and his hands flew to block his boner from Marks view. All Ethan could think about was why the world hated him so much.

“Oh my god, I-I” Ethan stuttered not being able to form a proper sentence.

Mark chuckled, his morning voice deeper than his usual one, sending shivers down Ethan’s spine. It was exactly like the tone he had used in Ethan’s dream, which was not helping Ethan’s situation.

Mark had been the main focus of Ethan’s wet dreams for a while now, every night it was a new scenario with Mark. Ethan just didn’t understand why he was so attracted to him. Why couldn’t it be someone other than his friend? Just like with the dream he had shared last night in their game of truth or dare, that one was with Mark too.

“It’s ok Ethan, happens to all of us” Mark’s voice was soft, Ethan could tell he was trying to comfort him.

Ethan groaned into his hands and moved his knees so they were covering his issue in replacement for his hands. It was obvious in his skin-tight underwear, at least he was wearing a shirt so he didn’t feel like he was completely naked.

“I want to die” Ethan mumbled, feeling the same rush of heat building in his cheeks like last night.

Mark rolled his eyes and placed his hand tentatively on Ethan’s arm.

“Ethan seriously, not that big of a deal”

His words didn’t make Ethan feel any less mortified, how was Ethan ever going to get over this one!?

Suddenly Ethan heard movement from behind him, he was still on edge so he snapped his attention over to the door that separated the sections of the bus. He could hear footsteps approaching, shit someone was coming!

And they were about to see Ethan in a very unfortunate state, he couldn’t be seen like this by anyone else! Just as the door was opening, his body was being pulled into Marks bed, by Mark himself. Ethan let himself get manhandled unable to comprehend what just happened. Mark hurriedly shut the privacy curtain on his bed, just as a person appeared outside of it.

Ethan’s heart was pounding, what the hell is going on!? He was on the floor and now…now he was in Marks bed, with Mark. Ethan’s face filled with heat and he started to sweat, today was not going as planned. He just wanted to get up, get some coffee and hang out with his friends who probably all had hangovers except for Bob, Wade, and Mark. But no, life hated Ethan and so now he was in bed, hard with the guy he was just dreaming about.

Ethan looked at Mark, with huge eyes. Mark just held a finger up to his lips, acting like he had a plan. In actual fact Mark was freaking out, what the hell was he thinking pulling Ethan up into his bed!? He should have just thrown Ethan into his own, but his brain wasn’t functioning. All he could see was Ethan, helpless on the floor and so he acted quick. Both of there ears perked as they listened to either Amy or Katheryn pouring something into a cup, Mark reached under his pillow and pulled out his phone.

“It’s 9:00!” Mark whispered harshly into Ethan’s ear.

The sound of Marks voice in his ear wasn’t helping his problem but his fear was currently overriding his other situation. Everyone should be waking up now! And he can’t leave the bed with one of the girls out there, they would assume the worst surely.

“What the fuck are we going to do?” Ethan whispered back urgently.

His mind couldn’t come to a simple solution, there was no way to get out of this bed. Marks eyebrows scrunched and he was in a deep thought before sighing and relaxing his face.

“Well does it really matter if Amy or Katheryn see you leave?” Mark suggested.

Ethan gave Mark a look that in words meant, ‘you are really stupid aren’t you?’

“Mark I think you forgot something, I wouldn’t just be leaving your bed!” Ethan said and looked downward.

Mark raised his eyebrows in confusion, before quickly catching on. Shit, Mark thought. Ethan was still hard, so this really wouldn’t look good and he wanted to save face with the girls. Suddenly, the bed started to creak and a loud yawn came from above them.  
Ethan and Mark both shared worried looks, Bob was awake. And the quiet chattering, outside of the curtain suggested that Wade was awake as well. Ethan groaned silently and slowly peeked out of the curtain. Yep. Bob, Wade, Katheryn, and Amy were all awake. The only person left was Tyler and then they would really be screwed.

“Ethan,” Mark shoved Ethan lightly “I’m going to switch spots with you”

Ethan’s eyebrows almost shot off his forehead. Changing spots with Mark was not going to be easy! This bed was already small, and Ethan had been trying to ignore the fact that his butt was tucked tightly against Marks pelvis the entire time. How would they move with getting suspected as well?

“Come on, I’ll roll over you, they’ll think I’m waking up” Mark nudged him again and Ethan couldn’t help but nod.

Mark must have a plan or something so who was Ethan to question him? Ethan turned onto his stomach and had to scrunch his arms up to his sides so they wouldn’t be seen under the curtain. Mark took this as an agreement and started to pull himself over Ethan, his legs first hooked over so they were on either side of Ethan’s legs. Then Mark placed his hands on Ethan’s shoulders so he wouldn’t fall off the bed.

Ethan clearly didn’t think this through, Mark was above him just like in his dream. This was like it was coming true as if his dream wasn’t really a dream but a premonition. Marks hips were also coming dangerously close to his problem, which was not helping his brain work.

“Ethan shift over so I can land gently next to you,” Mark said and took one of his hands off of Ethan’s shoulder and on to the mattress.

Mark hadn’t thought this through either, how was he going to be able to pull this off without making too much noise? At least Ethan was willing to participate in his wild antics.

“I’m going to go see if Mark is awake” Amy’s voice surrounded them.

Both of there bodies went into panic mode. Amy was going to see Ethan and there was no way to hide it then, even though…there wasn’t even anything to hide! But it wouldn’t look like that, in the position they were in now. Anxiety overtook Ethan and he scooted over really quickly, making the bed creak even more, not realizing what Ethan was doing, Mark had lowered his hips trying to figure out a way to do this quickly and quietly. But instead of that happening, all that happened was Mark rubbing against something he was not supposed too. A strangled moan fell from Ethan’s mouth at the contact, along with his entire body going rigid. Mark’s eyes widened, finally understanding what just happened. Mark blinked at Ethan, not exactly sure what to say. They both just stared at each other, clearly not knowing how to address what just happened.

Footsteps just outside there bunk beds broke them out of the trance they were in. Suddenly they were back in panic mode, Mark pushed Ethan out of the way and slammed down into the mattress. Without thinking, Mark pushed Ethan underneath the blankets and scrunched up the blankets to hide Ethan. There was a moment of calm and then the curtain was being pulled back, sending fear shooting through Marks chest. He knew he had to get into character though, he always was a good bullshitter.

“Mark?” Amy said gently, as she pulled the curtain.

Mark yawned, hoping it sounded realistic and blinked a couple times at Amy.

“Yeah?” He said, putting on his best-tired voice.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you” Amy’s voice was scratchy and she looked a bit pale.

She probably was feeling the effects of last night.

“That’s alright I was already awake” Mark smiled, all dopey.

Amy smiled sweetly and turned around, Mark had thought that he had actually made it through in the clear when Amy stopped suddenly and looked curiously at the other bunk beds.

“Hey….where’s Ethan?” Amy asked, not only Mark but the rest of the group as well.

Unsure murmurs came from all throughout the room, while under the blanket Ethan was pretty much having a panic attack. Not only did he just moan because of Mark but he also was now known as missing.

Amy turned back around and Mark tried to look confused as well.

“Do you know where he is Mark?” Amy questioned, tugging at the curtain again.

Not trusting his voice Mark just shook his head and then scratched it really playing up the part. Amy looked like she was in deep in thought but eventually just shrugged and walked away from the beds.

“Maybe he went for a walk” Wade supplied

“Ethan? Walking? No way, not this early” Tyler laughed.

Ethan scowled under the blanket, he could wake up early if he wanted too. Bigger fishes to fry though, this was not the time to be pissed at Tyler.

Mark rolled his eyes, not liking how Tyler was talking about Ethan but he knew he had to find a way to either get all of them out of the tour bus or get Ethan out of the bed. Making sure no one was listening again, Mark tried to vocalize his plan.

“Ethan, there is a window in the bathroom, you could crawl through that and pretend you really just went out to watch the sunrise or some bullshit like that” Mark explained quietly, hoping none of the other people on the bus could hear him.

Ethan peeked his head slightly out of the blanket and gave Mark the same look he gave him earlier, but again what choice did they have.

“How the fuck am I going to get to the bathroom?” Ethan mouthed.

“I’ll distract them, just wait for my signal,” Mark said as if it was perfectly obvious solution.

Ethan closed his eyes and breathed out like he couldn’t quite believe what was happening. But just like he always did with Marks stupid plans, he nodded and crawled out from under the covers. This was game time.

Mark’s thoughts were all over the place how was he supposed to distract all of them? Mark slowly removed his body from the bed and gave some time for Ethan to slide over onto the edge of it.

“When they all turn there back go quickly and quietly through the door” Mark reminded and then got off of the bed missing the warmth of the covers as he walked towards his group of friends drinking coffee and laughing.

Wearing only his boxers was not keeping him very toasty on the cold bus but he had a mission to do.

“Hey…guys what is that out there?” Mark asked curiously and walked to the front of the bus peering out the window.

Everyone looked over at him, as Mark pointed.

“What are you on about?” Bob asked, barely moving from where he was sitting.

“I think that’s a bear!” Mark declared and moved closer to the window.

Everyone gasped and flew from there seats, the tour bus was parked next to a small forest so it wasn’t too far of a stretch. As everyone crowded around the window, Mark looked back slyly and winked at Ethan, which Ethan assumed was the signal.

Ethan hurriedly slid out of the bed and opened the door, paint chips falling on his shoulder. The door creaked quietly and Ethan prayed that everyone was too distracted to hear it. Not wanting to waste any more time Ethan edged his body through the thin crevice he made and successfully made it into the other room.

All while Mark was promising the group he saw something out there, Mark looked back again and noticed the vacancy of Ethan, meaning he could give up on his act.

“Ugh, it must have run away! I swear there was one there guys” Mark exclaimed.

Everyone was giving him either slanted eyes or suspicious looks, but no one had any clue why Mark would pretend there was a bear so they all just shrugged there shoulders and walked back to where their coffee was. After waiting a few moments, acting like he was invested in the conversation that had started back up, Mark scurried past the group and opened the door to the back of the bus, not having to be stealthy like Ethan. Ethan had shut the door of the bathroom and without thinking, Mark opened it, with the idea Ethan would need help climbing out the window. That was not the case.

Ethan Nestor had one hand down his underwear, and his eyes shut, it was not hard to guess what he was doing. As soon as Mark stampeded through the door, Ethan yelped and ripped his hand out of his boxers. A blush rising on both of the boy's faces.

“I didn’t think you were coming back here” Ethan mumbled and covered his face with his hands.

Mark didn’t really know what to say, not expecting to walk in on him doing that but it made sense. It’s not like Ethan could go outside with a boner, and it surprisingly hadn’t gone away since this morning. Without saying anything Mark closed the bathroom door and stepped toward Ethan. Ethan was very clearly hard and mortified, he was cornering himself next to the sink, trying to hide his body as much as possible.

“Ethan…it’s u-um it’s fine I understand,” Mark said, trying to remain focused on the window and plan rather than Ethan.

His stomach was churning with heat at the sight of Ethan’s blissed-out face. Mark just wanted to walk over and finish Ethan off, having his moans echo around the bathroom. He knew that was crazy though, Ethan would never like him like that.

Ethan threw his hands to his sides and turned even more against the sink to keep himself covered.

“No, it isn’t Mark! This entire morning has been horrible!” Ethan said, trying to keep his voice down.

“Why does shit like this always happen to me!? What did I do to deserve this? I just had to embarrass myself in front of the guy I have pretty much liked for a year now and your hot and shirtless and fuck why did it have to be you” Ethan was rambling at this point, not even sure of the stuff coming out of his mouth.

Mark halted and stared at Ethan, did he just hear him right?

“Ethan did you just say….you’ve liked me for a year?” Mark sounded out of breath.

Ethan was tapping his foot when Marks words caused him to stop. Shit, he did just say that. He was never supposed to admit that, he just got so caught up in being embarrassed in front of Mark that he didn’t even think about it!

Ethan liked him, Ethan actually liked him!? Mark had thought it was impossible to even dream that Ethan would like him! But Mark didn’t want to think about any of that, they could have the serious conversation about ‘where this is heading’ later. He just wanted Ethan, now.

Mark smirked and took another step closer to Ethan.

“And did you just call me hot?”

Ethan was sure he was a tomato at this point, why did Mark have that seductive look on his face?

“Ethan this probably isn’t the right time but I have been wondering all morning, why were you calling my name?” Mark questioned resting his hand on the sink, the cold touch sending a shiver through his body.

Ethan’s face turned even redder and he bit his lip, making sure to not make eye contact with Mark.

“I-I wasn’t” Ethan responded, not sure what the point of lying was anymore.

Mark moved his hand from the sink to Ethan’s shoulder.

“Really? Because I’m certain that I woke up to you saying, Mark over and over again” Mark teased, having a pretty good idea what the truth actually was.

Ethan’s heart was galloping in his chest, why was Mark not freaked out about his confession? And why was he touching Ethan and saying all of this stuff in his stupid sexy voice, this is not helping his situation!

“I-I must have been saying it in my sleep” Ethan tried to laugh but the air was gradually becoming thicker around them and he was finding it hard to breathe.  
Mark gave a small nod and moved his body so their chests were pressed together. Ethan let out a tiny gasp and gazed into Marks eyes, not sure if he was dreaming now. Mark’s chin came to meet his shoulder and his lips were centimeters from Ethan’s ear.

“What kind of dream Ethan?”

Ethan struggled to swallow, it’s not like he could actually tell Mark right? That would be way worse than him just pretending it was a normal dream. Except with the way Mark was breathing against his neck and the heat pooling in Ethan’s stomach he didn’t really want to give a fake answer.

Mark ran his fingers down Ethan’s chest slowly before leaning in again.

“Was it a naughty dream Ethan? The type of dream that has you writhing around and moaning for more?”

Ethan moaned quietly, Marks words were clearly affecting him and Mark wasn’t even sure where any of this was coming from in his head. All he knew was how bad he wanted Ethan, to hell with the repercussions. Marks hand was now on Ethan’s hip, and he was edging his fingers along the waistband of Ethan’s underwear, which had fallen down a bit from when Ethan had his hand down them.

Marks hand teased along the hemming, enjoying the smooth feeling on his skin. But that's not what he wanted to feel right now. Mark took his face away from Ethan’s ear and leaned in so he was inches away from there lips touching.

“What was I doing to you, to make you moan my name?” Mark purred his hand ghosting Ethan’s bulge now.

Marks eyes were glistening with lust, and Ethan wasn’t sure how to respond. He had dreamed of having Mark so many times but he didn’t know how to talk to him, how to be sexy. Mark clearly didn’t have any problem picking up the role, but Ethan wasn’t like that. Though Ethan always was a quick learner.

“Was it this?” Mark whispered and gently cupped Ethan feeling him pulsate against his hand through his boxers.

Ethan whined low in his throat and bucked into Marks hand.

“Fuck yes,” Ethan said through gritted teeth.

The simple touch was just enough to remind Ethan of how long he had been hard.

“What about this?” Mark squeezed, earning a small moan from Ethan.

“Or this?”

Mark started to rotate his hand expertly, Ethan whimpered and bucked more urgently into Marks hand. It had been too long, he needed it.

“Please Mark, fuck” Ethan begged needing more than this.

Mark grinned enjoying the way he was making Ethan fall apart, he couldn’t help but worry in the back of his mind though, what if someone came to check up on him?  
Ethan let out a particularly loud moan and Mark brought his other hand to Ethan’s lips.

“Shh baby you have to be quiet, wouldn’t want everyone to hear how much of a slut you are”

More heat poured into Ethan’s stomach at the degradation and Ethan whimpered. He had never told anyone but that was one of his biggest kinks, he supposed people would think it was weird since he is such an angel bean. People probably thought he was into praise and sweet vanilla sex but Ethan was into anything but that. Which is one of the reasons he never talked about dirty stuff like the others do so openly, he always was embarrassed about it.

Mark raised his eyebrow, not thinking anything of the name when it slipped from his mouth.

“You like that do you? Being my good little slut?” Mark said, wondering how it was so easy for him to get into this mindset he had never said anything like that before.

Ethan hesitantly nodded, worried that Mark might make fun of him but it didn’t seem to elicit that reaction.

“Fuck your so hot, when I came in here and you were getting yourself off right in the open all I could think about doing was slamming you against the wall and taking you right here and now”

Ethan’s eyes actually rolled back into his head, the words pouring from Marks mouth combined with his skillful hand was sending shivers all through Ethan’s body. All of it was becoming almost too much for him.

A loud click came from outside the bathroom and the door outside opening almost sent them both flying backward. Soft talking started right after that, leaving Mark and Ethan silent.

“Where did Ethan go? Wouldn’t at least one of us have heard him leave?” Amy said.

“He is probably just clearing his head, tour has been stressful” Katheryn responded.

Ethan was about to scream at them to just go away so they could carry on when Mark started to move his hand again, a moan bubbled up in his throat but he pushed it down. Mark wasn’t actually going to get him off when Amy and Katheryn were right outside!?

A rough squeeze told him that apparently, he was. Ethan bit his lip in order to stay quiet, though he wasn’t sure how he would stay quiet through his orgasm, he always had been quite vocal in bed.

Mark swiftly connected his lips to Ethan’s neck as the two girls outside continued to talk about the upcoming show. Ethan gasped quietly and bit his lip harder, Marks mouth was just too good against his skin.

Mark licked and nipped at the supple skin, making sure not to bite too hard he didn’t want Ethan to have a hickey or anything. Ethan’s tiny gasps and moans were sending spikes of arousal through Mark, and he was aching for some sort of contact. So he stopped palming Ethan, which made a whine escape Ethan at the sudden lack of action.

“Mark I’m so fucking close” Ethan whispered, giving Mark puppy dog eyes.

The fact Ethan could be adorable and hot at the same time was remarkable to Mark, but he realized Ethan must be desperate at this point, he had been hard for quite some time now. Mark moved his hand to the waistband of Ethan’s underwear again and pulled down gently, the look on Ethan’s face at the move, made it clear he understood.

“Can I?” Mark asked politely, needing confirmation from Ethan before taking this any further.

Ethan gulped but nodded quickly, and that was all Mark needed. He pulled Ethan’s boxers down vigorously and took him in his hand.

“I bet you want to feel me too right slut?” Mark said pulling his boxers down so they were both exposed now.

Instead of answering verbally Ethan grabbed Marks hips and pulled them closer so their dicks brushed against each other.

Mark and Ethan both moaned, way too loud to not be heard by the girls. They froze and both twisted around to look at the bathroom door it was silent outside. After a few moments, they heard the girls continue whatever conversation they were having, sending relief fluttering in both boys stomaches.

“Now where were we?” Mark took hold of both of there dicks and started jerking them both off.

The friction was heavenly for both of them the skin to skin contact relieving the pressure building. Both of them were panting heavily and thrusting upwards into Marks hand, they felt themselves getting closer to coming.

As Ethan felt his groin tighten and felt himself teetering on the edge he whispered quietly,

“fuck, fuck, fuck”

Ethan put his fist in his mouth as he came, making sure no moan went past his hand. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever had. After watching Ethan come, Mark was even closer relishing in Ethan’s orgasm face. It had been made a joke before but Mark didn’t feel like laughing now. Mark let go of Ethan and thrust upwards a few more times before silently coming, his face scrunched up in pleasure. Once he had ridden out his orgasm he opened his eyes and took in there both fucked out expressions. Ethan’s hair was sweaty and his face was red from exertion, Mark was sure he looked similar to him.

Mark turned around and grabbed some toilet paper from the roll, silently he handed one to Ethan and both of them awkwardly cleaned themselves up and threw away the tissues. They both reached down and pulled back up there underwear, super aware of the people outside.

Afterwards, they just stared at each other, unsure of what to say or do. This changed everything, they both knew that but what did it matter if they wanted each other, who would it impact? Really the decision now was would they be boyfriends or friends with benefits. Both hoped it wouldn’t be the latter, those relationships usually never work out and how would they stay friends after one of them caught feelings that the other didn’t have?

Eventually, Ethan decided to speak.

“Mark…in that game of truth or dare…when I asked you who you fantasied about, who were you talking about?” Ethan asked hesitantly.

Mark rolled his eyes like it was obvious, his cheeks becoming rosy.

“You, Ethan obviously,” Mark said quietly, not just because of the audience outside though.

Ethan nodded, feeling hopefulness fill his chest.

“And by fantasied do you mean….like…” Ethan wasn’t sure how to ask what he wanted to know.

“Sexually or romantically?” Mark filled in for him, and Ethan ducked his head embarrassed at how blunt Mark phrased it.

So instead of speaking Ethan just nodded again and cracked his knuckles.

Mark sighed, unsure of how Ethan would take the news, especially if he didn’t want a real relationship.

“Both”

Ethan’s eyes snapped up to meet Marks and the shock of his answer was apparent on Ethan’s face but what was also apparent was the smile forming. Without speaking, having no words to say anyway, Ethan wrapped his hand around Marks neck and pulled him into a kiss. At first, it was weird, having known Ethan as a friend for so long and now they were kissing but after that moment it was normal, and Mark felt safe, he felt at home. They kissed like they interacted, nothing felt different about this except that it ensured the fact they both like each other as more than just hook up buddies.

A sharp knock on the door ripped there kiss apart, as they stumbled backward anxiously.

“Mark! You’ve been in there for like twenty years, I need to pee!” Tyler exclaimed, his fist banging on the door.

Mark and Ethan looked at each other wide-eyed, shit there was no time to go out the window now! Mark scanned the bathroom but it was no use, nothing in here would save them.

“Mark! I’m getting sick of your weirdness can you either respond or hurry up!?” Tyler’s voice boomed through the bathroom again and suddenly Mark had an idea.

“Get on your knees” Mark whispered shoving Ethan down.

Ethan went down easily, his expression one of confusion before a smirk started to appear.

“Wow Mark so demanding, wanting round 2 right now? Probably not the best idea considering Tyler is currently plotting to kill you” Ethan said smugly.

Mark raised his eyebrows in confusion until he realized that Ethan’s head was eye level with his crotch just like he was about to give Mark a-

Ethan’s eyes twinkled with amusement as Marks face turned red.

“Shut up and bend over” Mark mumbled.

A stifled laugh came from Ethan as Mark realized how bad that sounded. Not needing to be further ridiculed, Mark opened the bathroom door to a very angry Tyler.

“Sorry man, I found Ethan puking in here, guess the alcohol really didn’t agree with him,” Mark said quickly so Ethan could catch on.

Ethan let out a groan and clutched his stomach. Mark gave props to him in his head, Ethan was a pretty good actor.

Tyler’s angry expression softened and he stepped into the bathroom.

“Oh sorry man, I didn’t realize,” Tyler said both to Ethan and Mark.

Tyler turned to Mark and gave him a curious look.

“But why were you in here for so long?” Tyler asked, still looking concerned for Ethan.

“I-I came in here to pee when I saw him passed out on the floor, I was trying to get him some water but he said he wasn’t feeling good enough so we were just hanging out in here till he felt better,” Mark said hoping his explanation didn’t sound too rushed.

Tyler scrunched his eyebrows like he was going to question Mark further when Ethan picked himself up and stumbled a little bit.

“I’m better now I’m just going to get some more rest before the show,” Ethan said trying his best to look nauseated.

Tyler patted him on the back and walked further into the bathroom, probably remembering why he came here in the first place.

“Hope you feel better soon man,” Tyler said his expression still worried.

Mark closed the bathroom door and turned to see Amy and Katherine sitting on the bed.

“Sorry about that game Ethan, I didn’t know you’d feel so horrible you only had a few drinks,” Amy remarked and shifted on the bed.

“I’m just surprised I didn’t hear you come in here this morning, I’m a pretty light sleeper” Amy pointed out.

Katheryn just looked back and forth between Mark and Ethan, her expression didn’t match her words.

“Feel better soon”

Her tone and smirk had underlying thoughts to them, perhaps even accusations but she just shook her head and turned back to Amy. Mark let out a breath he was holding, sure that Katheryn was going to tear there excuse apart, she clearly knew something was up but maybe she hadn’t figured all the pieces out. Katheryn wouldn’t say anything until she had a full story conjured in her head about what actually happened and that would hopefully take a while, at least until they told everyone they were dating.

Ethan begrudgingly opened the door, and Mark followed him through it. They had made it back to there beds, back to where this whole event had started. Mark heard branches breaking and looked outside only to see Bob and Wade trudging around the forest, Mark had pointed to earlier. Maybe Bob and Wade were looking for that bear. Mark chuckled at the thought and Ethan gave him a strange look but said nothing.

“Well, I should probably get into bed since everyone thinks I’m sick thanks to you” Ethan ranted, but the smirk on his face told Mark he wasn’t actually upset.

Mark rolled his eyes and let Ethan situate himself in his bed. Ethan probably was tired from all the antics they had to go through today, he is just surprised they made it through without anyone calling them out. Ethan cleared his throat dramatically snapping Mark out of his thoughts when he looked down at him he saw that Ethan was motioning for Mark to tuck him in. Mark rolled his eyes again not understanding the whole ‘innocent guy in the streets and freak in the sheets’ act Ethan had going on.  
  
Mark just giggled and tucked Ethan in, making sure none of the others were around to see the soppy expressions on there faces. They would tell the rest of the gang eventually just not right now, right now Mark just wanted the way Ethan was looking at him to be hidden from the rest of the world.

“Sweet dreams Ethan,” Mark said, choking down a laugh, getting him back for earlier in the bathroom.

Ethan’s eyes popped open and he glared at Mark, while his cheeks started to turn red. Groaning Ethan pulled the pillow from under his head and smacked it over his face.

“I hate you” Ethan groaned, his words all mumbly from being restrained by the pillow.

Mark smiled lovingly.

“I hate you too”


End file.
